cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ironborn
---- * Iron King: Maegor * Lord Castellan: General President M * Lord Captain: Chaoticgod of Chaos ---- *'Jarl of Internal Affairs:' Vacant *'Jarl of Foreign Affairs:' Vacant *'Jarl of Finance:' Vacant *'Jarls at Large:' Vacant |forumurl = http://ironborn-cn.boards.net/ |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=The_Ironborn |statsdate = May 24th, 2015 |totalnations = 5 |totalstrength = 8,522 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 1,704 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = |rank = 162 |score = 0.22 }} The Ironborn is a small alliance on the Black team. History The Ironborn was founded on May 13th, 2015 by Maegor. Charter Charter of The The Ironborn Still sails gain no wind, and those who do not sow fail to reap. When the old fails, the new must arise. The Ironborn are a people who have gathered to proclaim their independence from the old and swear their loyalty to one another. Brotherhood, strength, and bravery shall bind this alliance as its core beliefs, and below do we inscribe our government and its duty to the continuation of the Old Way. The Old Way is the core philosophy of The Ironborn: each man free to carve his destiny, each man loyal to his brothers, and each man loyal to his alliance. Thus, we do proclaim our existence this day: May 13th, 2015. What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger. Article I: Admission A. If a nation wishes to join the ranks of The Ironborn, they must submit an application containing: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances and Prior Military/Governmental Experience 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to the Nation B. The applicant will then be submitted to questioning by alliance members while their application is awaiting approval. Upon approval by a member of the Internal Affairs department, the member shall be admitted into the alliance. Ironborn will be expected to join the nation sphere (red, white, etc.) of the alliance. C. The nation will then be placed in a ten day probationary period. During the ten days, they will be asked to complete an Academy course, which will ensure their satisfactory knowledge of the game and of The Ironborn. Nations who are under ninety days old will be put into the mentor program until they pass the ninety day mark. D. Following completion of the ten day probationary period and successfully completing the Academy graduation test, they will be made a full-fledged member of the alliance. F. Until the Academy course, probation period, and mentorship program are all completed, nations will be withheld the right to hold an office; however once those requirements are completed, they shall have full rights to any and all offices. Article II: Government i. The Iron Council A. The Iron Council will be composed of three, individual, and permanent offices of The Ironborn. The Iron Council shall serve as the ruling triumvirate. The aforementioned offices are as follows: 1. Iron King (IK): The sovereign of the alliance. 2. Lord Castellan (LCt): The leader of the Foreign Affairs and Internal Affairs Departments. 3. Lord Captain (LCapt): The commander of the Department of War. B. All matters of the alliance are decided on by the Iron Council, with a majority vote being the deciding factor on issues such as, but not limited to: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies C. Term of Office: The Iron Council shall hold their offices until 1) the Iron King asks them to resign from office 2) resignation or 3) a 75% supermajority vote from the Kingsmoot. The Iron King, due to being the supreme leader of the alliance, may replace the other two at will, but cannot restructure their duties or purposes in the alliance. The Iron King himself may only be removed from office by 1) death 2) resignation or 3) a 75% supermajority vote from the Kingsmoot. D. Succession: The Iron King, upon the office being vacated, is elected by the Kingsmoot. The prior Iron King may nominate a successor, who shall be the de facto nominee for the office. However, if a successor is not named, or the successor chosen is not satisfactory, any Ironborn in good standing may put their name forth, or the name forth of another. In either circumstance, the Kingsmoot shall vote until a 75% supermajority is reached, upon which the new Iron King shall be crowned. ii. Jarls A. Various Jarls shall fulfill certain and various duties within the government of The Ironborn. Their duties may be changed, restructured, or increased by the Iron King at will. 1. Jarl of Internal Affairs (JoIA): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Internal Affairs Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: maintaining and building the internal environment and atmosphere of the alliance, including forums, rosters, and trades. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 2. Jarl of Foreign Affairs (JoFA): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Foreign Affairs Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: conducting foreign relations with other alliances and negotiating treaties, with the permission of the Lord Castellan. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 3. Jarl of Finance (JoF): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Finance Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: aid falls, tech deals, and coordinating overall alliance building with the Department of Internal Affairs. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 4. Jarl at Large (JaL): A designated number of Jarls at Large, appointed by the Iron King, will not be assigned to specific departments. They shall serve, instead, as advisors to all departments, and provide assistance in any way possible to any department. The number of JaLs may be increased or decreased by the Iron King as needed. Directly report to the Iron King. iii. Kingsmoot A. The Kingsmoot, or assembly, shall consist of every non-triumvir and Jarl. The Kingsmoot will only be called together when their vote is counted, such as aforementioned and subsequent scenarios. The Kingsmoot will further be asked to solve disputes between the various departments, and the Iron Council, if necessary. In the case of the election of the Iron King, every Ironborn who is generally barred from the Kingsmoot, such as the Iron Council and Jarls, will be allowed to join the Kingsmoot for their vote to be cast. When the Kingsmoot is not called forth for specific duties, it shall serve as an open assembly for Ironborn to voice their opinions on matters. The Kingsmoot is permitted to elect its own officers and establish rules of order as it sees fit. Article III: Elections A. Elections will be held every six months for the Jarls of Finance, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. B. Elections will have the duration as follows: 1. Two day nomination period 2. Two day campaign/debate period 3. Two day voting period C. Any member of The Ironborn in good standing shall be eligible to run for any office in The Ironborn. A person may run for more than one Jarl position. If the member wins an election for more than one Jarl position, they shall have the choice of which office they would like to accept. The runner-up for the position not chosen by the winner shall then fill the empty Jarl position. If this leaves a Jarl position empty, the Iron King shall appoint someone to serve in the position for the duration of the term. Article IV: War and Peace A. Wars will only be declared during peacetime on non-affiliated, inactive nations with the permission of the Lord Captain, or his designated officers in charge of such duties. B. First strike nuking, spy missions, or otherwise dangerous military operations that are not sanctioned by the Lord Captain and his two fellow triumvirs are not permitted. This includes tech raiding. C. In the case of a member of the alliance being attacked by another nation, whether alliance-affiliated or not, the member will promptly report the incident to the Lord Captain, or the member’s direct military officer, to ensure the issue can be diffused quickly and diplomatically. D. Declarations of war and peace will only be made by the Iron Council. A majority of the Iron Council’s approval will result in the declaration becoming valid. Article V: Disciplinary Action A. The Iron King will be responsible for all disciplinary actions and subsequent pardons or punishments for any breaches in the charter, laws, policies, war codes, and the like. Any behavior unbecoming of a member of the alliance is grounds for punishment. B. In the case of misconduct, high crimes, or misdemeanors by an official of the government, including the Iron King, the Kingsmoot will hear the case and vote, with a 75% supermajority vote needed to convict. In the event of a conviction, the official will be removed from office automatically, and further punishments will be decided on in subsequent votes by the Kingsmoot. Article VI: Amendments A. Any Ironborn may propose amendments to the Charter of The Ironborn. B. A unanimous vote in the Iron Council and a 75% supermajority vote of the Kingsmoot is required to ratify the amendment to the charter. Article VII: Merger or Disbandment A. To merge or disband the alliance, a unanimous vote of the Iron Council and a 75% supermajority of the Kingsmoot is required. The merger or disbandment must then be subject to a second vote, in which by a 2/3 majority of all Ironborn must approve. Signed, May 13th, 2015, Maegor Iron King of The Ironborn